


Flying the Falcon

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron can fly just about anything in the galaxy, and when he's offered the chance to fly the Falcon by Rey, how could he turn it down? It doesn't hurt that he may or may not have some feelings for the up and coming Jedi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying the Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first Damerey fic, I've seen TFA twice now and I can't help myself, all of them are cuties but I find myself particularly drawn to this ship. I have some hope for this ship!

     Things had fallen into a bit of a routine at the base since the Starkiller went up in smoke and flames. The First Order had fallen almost silent for the first time in a long time, leaving everyone at the base time to gather their thoughts and plan their next moves. For Poe, it left him with nothing but time, which he hated with nearly every fiber of his being – he wanted to be out and doing something, _flying_ something. Instead he often found himself grounded at the base, finding any little thing to work on his X-wing, spending time with an unconscious Finn in the medical bay and waiting for him to wake up, and catching a few glimpses of this so called mysterious Jedi training that _the_ Luke Skywalker was putting Rey through.

 

     Ah, yes, Rey; the mysterious girl everyone talked about that he only got a brief meeting with before heading off to destroy the Starkiller. He’d talked to her a few times since then once she came back with Luke Skywalker at her side. Poe had run into her in the medical bay while they were both visiting Finn, she asked him for flying lessons two weeks back, he’d take her out in whatever she wasn’t sure how to fly there on the base whenever she had the time to spare – which was becoming more of a rarity as her Jedi training intensified. He was working on his X-wing now, just to keep his mind busy, when suddenly his trusted pal BB-8 started beeping with excitement by his side before he rolled off at top speed.

 

     “BB-8!” Poe shouted after him, wondering what had him all riled up, until he turned around to see a smiling Rey kneeling down to the droid’s height. “Oh, hey Rey.”

 

     “Hey.” She glanced up at Poe for a moment only to return her attention back to BB-8. “You and I are going to have a talk later, I don’t know who you told but I’ve got every droid on this base coming up to me that has a bent antenna.” Rey laughed.

 

     BB-8 seemed to make a few sounds that sounded along the lines of guilty before his happy chirps returned again as Rey stood back up to her normal height.

 

     “He’s got a big mouth when it comes to people being nice to him.” Poe smirked, BB-8 made a few chirps of denial but it only made Rey laugh some more.

 

     “I’ve noticed.” Rey smiled. “So…do you have any free time?”

 

     “I’ve got too much free time.” Poe groaned. “What are you looking for, some flying lessons?”

 

     “Sort of…” Rey said. “I was looking for something a bit more fun after the morning I’ve had. Have you ever been out in the Falcon before?”

 

     “The Millennium Falcon? No, I haven’t gotten far enough on the bosses good side yet for that ride.” Poe gave Rey a wink and he could have sworn he’d seen her blush a bit. “Why do you ask?”

 

     “Because I fixed a few more bugs that popped up in her last night and I’ve got to take her for a test drive before I go anywhere, and the Falcon needs a co-pilot.” Rey blurted out almost too quickly for Poe to catch, she seemed nervous for the first time since he met her.

 

     “Isn’t the Wookie your co-pilot?” Poe asked. Chewbacca was still warming up to Poe, thought every time Poe came across him, Rey always promised he’d warm up to him eventually.

 

     “Chewy is…busy. But I need a co-pilot, I figured I’d ask if you wanted to go.” Rey was a bit calmer this time, though Poe didn’t really buy her story of Chewy being busy.

 

     Poe glanced down at BB-8 with a smirk, the droid replied happily with his own little chirps.

 

     “BB-8 can come too, I think he’s finally gotten used to the Falcon.” Rey quickly interjected, as if the droid not coming would have been a complete deal breaker.

 

     “Sure, why not. It’s not everyday you get to fly something like the Falcon.” Poe agreed, and he’d remember that look of relief on her face for the rest of the day while she grinned.

 

     “Great, I’ll go get her warmed up, she takes a minute sometimes.” Rey ran off towards the ship in the distance just across the yard, Poe could help but watch her until BB-8 interjected with his beeps and chirps.

 

     “I was not staring.” Poe mumbled as BB-8 chirped more to prove his argument. “Let’s just wrap this work up before we go, okay?” Poe asked with a sigh.

 

     BB-8 chirped again and this time Poe felt a bit of a blush creeping up on him, his droid buddy was right, he was staring as Rey ran off with such excitement, mostly because she smiled right at him, and in all his years he’d never come across a girl like Rey. Not just because she could use the Force and was a pretty strong fighter and pilot; he never got over how new so many things were to her, how excited she got over rain or how much she secretly loved all the attention from the droids, she even always had something wonderful to say about the food because she’d never seen so much food before in her life. Rey was different, and Poe noticed just about everything about her despite the general’s disapproving glares since she knew Poe’s record around the base. And yes, while Poe had made his way around the base, no one had ever fascinated him the way Rey had, this feeling was just as different as Rey was to him; and BB-8’s continuous chirps only proved that at least someone aside from the general had taken notice.

 

     “I was _not_ staring at her, buddy.” Poe stated.

 

 ***

 

     The Falcon wasn’t exactly how Poe had imagined it on the inside. Everything seemed to be just about everywhere, there were parts and wires sticking out in some places, some buttons seemed to be blinking just because they could, and there was it’s fair share of damage everywhere. Yet, Poe loved every inch of it, the Falcon out of all the ships docked at the base, had one hell of a story to tell. It had seen decades of use and was still up and running, it had passed from owner to owner, perhaps the most memorable having been Han Solo himself, and now it had ended up as Rey’s – she was the only person General Leia trusted the ship with after all, and from what Poe had heard Han liked Rey well enough to offer her a job on the Falcon before he died. The Millennium Falcon had been called just about every name in the book, and while most of the time it seemed like a piece of space junk, it was the best piece of space junk in the galaxy. He heard Rey tinkering away with something down further in the ship, he and BB-8 followed the noise to an opened up floor panel where Rey was down in there, wrapping a few pipes with some repair tape, and it wasn’t until BB-8 announced their presence that she noticed they were on board.

 

   “Just a last minute fix, she should be good to go.” Rey explained as she climbed out of the hole. Without a word, Poe grabbed the floor panel with Rey and helped her move it back into place. “Thanks.” She huffed.

 

     “No problem.” Poe grinned.

 

    She had some grease smeared on her cheek now, along with a few pieces of tape stuck to her sleeves; she was almost adorable though Poe didn’t want to admit it.

 

     “You’ve got some…you’ve got something right there.” He tried to point out on his own cheek. Rey used her sleeves to try and wipe it off but instead was greeted by the pieces of tape and some embarrassment.

 

     “I’ve got it.” Poe laughed as he peeled off the flecks of tape slowly before taking a clean rag from his pocket to wipe the grease off.

 

     Rey’s cheeks were bright pink, things clearly weren’t starting out the way she had planned, but Poe hoped she wouldn’t be so nervous the whole time. She’d been nervous around him a bit before, mostly when he put her in the driver seat of the X-wing for the first time, but this was certainly a first.

 

     “You okay?” Poe asked curiously.

 

     “I’m fine.” Rey nodded quickly before walking off, BB-8 trailing behind her before she stopped and turned to face him. “Well, are you coming or not?” She asked.

 

     “I’m coming.” Poe smiled and fell into step behind her, following her all the way to the pilot seats. “So…this is it, huh?”

 

     “Yeah, this is it.” Rey smiled as she took the whole room in, almost as if she’d never been in here before and was still marveling at the famous freighter. “What do you think?”

 

     “Man, when I was a kid I heard hundreds of stories about Han Solo and this ship, he was like a legend to me.” Poe grinned as he looked around the ship, as a kid he probably looked up to Han Solo a bit more than he should have, but it was the Millennium Falcon after all.

 

     “Ready to pilot her then?” Rey asked.

 

     “Pilot?” Poe asked.

 

     “I figured you’ve trusted me enough times with your X-Wing, it’s about time I trusted you with the Falcon, at least for a bit. And, well, you can fly anything, can’t you?” Rey asked with a teasing tone to her voice and a smirk on her face, she couldn’t keep track anymore how many times Poe had bragged to her that he could fly just about anything in the galaxy.

 

     “Yeah, alright, let’s fly her and see what she’s got.” Poe jumped into the pilot’s seat without another question and started looking around at all the levers and buttons like a kid in a candy store.

 

     Rey got into the co-pilot’s seat while the Falcon was warming up, and taking it as a warning, BB-8 locked into place behind them, bracing for whatever crazy flight maneuvers Poe would put them through.

 

*** 

 

     “For an old girl she’s still got some power left in her!” Poe laughed as he pulled them out of a spiral with a wide grin on his face, the same excitement matched on Rey’s face.

 

     “She’s been good to me so far.” Rey smiled.

 

     “What do you think, should we take her back in?” Poe asked, they’d flown around more than half the planet by now and surely someone noticed that their only Jedi in training was missing by now.

 

     “No, let’s stay out here for a few more minutes.” Rey sighed as her grin deflated and her whole mood seemed to drop.

 

     “What’s going on?” Poe asked. “You’ve been a little…weird all day. More than usual.” He added with a grin and saw a small smile flash on Rey’s lips briefly before it disappeared again.

 

     “It’s nothing.” Rey shrugged.

 

     Poe let out a loud sigh before flicking a few switches so the Falcon would fly itself for a bit. “Come on, we’re friends, right? You can tell me what’s going on.”

 

     Rey nodded seeming to be thinking about it, BB-8 even let go of what he was using to hold himself in place to roll over to Rey’s side and let out some cheerful chirps up towards her.

 

     “Training was just…hard to stomach this morning.” Rey said.

 

     “The super secret Jedi training that no one is supposed to witness otherwise the whole galaxy will fall apart?” Poe asked with a grin, Rey reached over and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

 

     “Yes, that training.” Rey admitted. “The Force…it lets you see things sometimes. I can handle the past a bit better now, what’s done is done. But when I see what’s supposed to happen…some of it’s good, really good.” Rey cleared her throat as she tried to hide her blush again that Poe wouldn’t let go unnoticed in his memory. “But some of it is just awful, I don’t want to remember it.”

 

     “Don’t dwell on the bad stuff, it’s the future, that’s a while away.” Poe comforted her. “You said there was good stuff right, focus on that.”

 

     “You’re right.” Rey let out a sigh of relief.

 

     “What was the good stuff by the way?” Poe asked.

 

     “None of your business.” Rey quickly replied.

 

     “It was you kissing Chewbacca, wasn’t it?” Poe asked with a devilish grin as he teased Rey.

 

     “It was not!” Rey shouted though couldn’t help but laugh at the same time.

 

     “I knew it, I mean it was only a matter of time, you fly all around the galaxy with him, he’s charming and I mean, he’s got a pretty awesome blaster –“

 

     “It was _not_ Chewbacca.” Rey laughed.

 

     “Ah, but it was somebody wasn’t it?” Poe asked as he took control of the Falcon again and BB-8 strapped back in.

 

     “Just focus on flying.” Rey stated.

 

     “I can fly this in my sleep.” Poe said. “Come on, who was it?”

 

     “Poe –“

 

     “Was it Finn?” Poe tried to mask up his disappointment if it was. He loved Finn like a little brother, despite their short time together before he was attacked by Kylo Ren, but Poe had grown to really like Rey in their time together, and though he knew it was next to impossible – he really wanted it to have been him in the future Rey saw.

 

     “No, it wasn’t Finn.” Rey said. “Who said I was kissing anyone anyway?”

 

     “No one, I mean, I was just guessing.” Poe shrugged it off.

 

     “It wasn’t Chewbacca.” Rey laughed. “And it wasn’t Finn, that’s all I’ll say about it.”

 

     “Fair enough.” Poe smiled as Rey manned her side of the control again, he stole a glance over towards her and couldn’t help but grin a little more. “Ready for me to take her down then?”

 

     Rey looked out up at the sky before nodding, giving in and knowing that she had to go back eventually.

 

     “Alright, let’s go.” Poe said as he made sure to take the Falcon out for a few more twists and turns before landing back at the base.

 

 ***

 

     Poe almost hated getting off the Falcon, some part of his childhood had finally been fulfilled in taking her out for a spin. The best part however was probably the co-pilot he had at his side, he wouldn’t pick another one even if he was given a chance, Rey was the best there was besides himself after all.

 

     As the bridge on the Falcon lowered to let them all off the ship and BB-8 zoomed out before either of them could take a step, Rey grabbed his hand and held Poe in place for a moment.

 

     “What’s wrong?” He asked curiously, he noticed there was a nervous look in Rey’s eyes before everything became a bit of a blur.

 

     She let go of his hand and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him closer towards her before her lips were firmly planted on his. It was a short and chaste kiss, surely nothing that should have set off sparks of any kind, but as Rey pulled away with a grin and biting down on her bottom lip, he couldn’t deny the sparks he definitely felt.

 

     “Just so you know…I saw us kissing, that’s the good part I saw.” Rey’s voice was just above a whisper.

 

     Before he could say anything back or even really react, Rey scurried off the ship and ran towards R2-D2 who was waiting not too far away with Chewbacca at his side. Poe didn’t know how long he was standing there for, a few minutes or a few hours, it was hard to say, but something told him it wasn’t going to be the last time that Rey would leave him speechless.


End file.
